A Thousand Delicious Deaths
by AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: Sherlock and John explore the delicious ways they can love one another. Sherlock/John poetry. Now recorded as a podfic (see my profile for link).


**Warnings for biting, breathplay, blood, references to weapons.**

* * *

><p><em>Belladonna<em>, donna bella: beautiful soft berries, hard black  
>blank pupils of bodies Sherlock finds, the body he wants;<p>

the rich, thick berries of John's sex inside him, nestled  
>in his hands, swelling, descend into dark golden hairs; the deep<p>

wide wet berry of John's mouth, the berry that bites back,  
>drawing bloody, sweet juice, eyes blown wide into midnight-<p>

blue crescent moons, the shaded night  
>wrapping thick, long leaves around them, a bed<p>

purple and silken; darkness pulling at their (souls ripping  
>at each other), all hard hands  fierce teeth / sharp nails _here_ bite

_oh god yes_, blood pooling around them, night slipping  
>shadows under their skin, chasing little deaths over and over<p>

with fingers that pinch and tongues that lick,  
>dark hair shading silver eyes, until they have no breath left.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Foxglove<em>, leather glove, digitalis, digital / binary, yes or no,  
>here or there, hard or soft, <em>come, please come (fuck convenience)<em>;

heart stutter-start-step; fox glove, thin glove, long hands slip  
>into black leather, bones tucked into Sherlock's skin: carpal  metacarpal /

phalanges, dark leather on warm flesh, cool hands plucking  
>sweet-scent spiralflowers; the pink of phones, fingers, raincoats,<p>

the pink of pips and death whispers, rose pink flushed,  
>his full heart-mouth bruised and bitten, his nipples caught<p>

bloody in John's teeth, John's pink smell of rose hip tea,  
>platelets and flesh, his pink tip sucked raw, pink like blood<p>

rushing so fast it loses color, furious pink tongues  
>spiraling up into flashes and gasps, mouths-minds-hearts-cocks<p>

shove-jump-shudder: a still and sudden breath,  
>choking to death on their own pleasure.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Death cap<em>, cap of gun, flatcap of cabbie, capsules of red-flecked death  
>trapped in the muzzle of a gun, the curl of fingers on trigger,<p>

the cap shot / touch / _no_ / save / hold; warm, soft flesh shielding  
>hot, fierce blood, a trickster in disguise, death and shuddering<p>

hidden in simple-grey-ordinary shell of plain / of safe / of trust,  
>strong, kind arms and thick wool knit, John's arms killing,<p>

caressing in the same breath, arms of steely, stealthy death  
>reaching out for Sherlock, pulling him down to the white, smooth cap of him<p>

emerging from its veil to taste-bite-lick his shuddering succulent tip unfurling,  
>nibble his earthen flesh and suck until his poison comes,<p>

the delicious _umami_ of sweat and salt and skin, devour John  
>again and again, swallow terrible morsels until his heart bursts apart.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fly agaric<em>, spots of white on flushed red, smears of white growing fast  
>in red petri, marks of red blood on white skin under hard thumbs,<p>

red of blood pumping fast down alleyways, over rooftops, flying fast  
>into the cold-wet red of night, the hot-fierce red of bombs,<p>

red of Sherlock's tongue probing, licking, skin broken  
>by knives  needles / bullets / mouths, dry red of addict scars,

angry red of battle scars, greedy red of sucking on shoulders  
>and crooks of elbows, vicious red of biting down on death until they bleed;<p>

the sharp red of John's snug tight hole, twist-thrust-throb,  
>hands crush beating hearts, crack open red ragged breaths,<p>

fingers / tongues / cocks dig to the deep filthy red inside,  
>clutching, scraping red welts into soft flesh,<p>

planting seeds of red death inside each other, their pulsing bright flesh  
>blossoming, blossoming into crimson fire.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thorn apple<em>, bite there under crisp, tight shell into white pale temptation,  
>teeth thorns piercing <em>yes<em>, bite down deep into milky cold flesh,

little knives under skin, clench-mark-tear into pale like the moon,  
>bruises flowering underneath; bite into <em>yes, mark me, John, mark me<em>,

spiral white flower flash unfurling in his eyes, undone; opening of petals,  
>flaying of skin, peeling away the cool white moonheart;<p>

John's teeth spiking down his spine / up the quick silver brain / tendrils  
>into the sacrum sacred sex, the first time, the first bite, the long white snakes<p>

of his legs curling around John, this bite that sends him to the moon  
>and back, thorny luscious suck-bite-split that makes him float<p>

and hover in his skin; sacred sacrum center of white hot _here  
>thrust now want<em>, slippery white shot of his juice, silver spray dripping

down pale chest, violet veins throb: neck, wrist, razor-bitten fingers,  
>his purple blood on John's lips, this moonflower kiss, mouths berry black.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hemlock<em>, _Sherlock_, dark locks curled in John's fingers, body  
>twisted in locks of night, interlocking hands-skin-flesh pressed;<p>

a slow unraveling, picking him apart like a puzzle, unlocking moans  
>gasps whimpers, raw nerves opened with a touch  taste / tease;

lock of bodies: smooth, tight, like keys in tumblers; locks of blood  
>licking Sherlock's cock with stiff straight want; lock of eyes, silver on blue,<p>

John's strong hand trapping his wrists, neck wrenched back,  
>rough mouth locking on Adam's apple, sucking, crushing, lock out air,<p>

seal in the burning ache of pleasure, fixing kind lips  
>on cruel lips, intertwining shaking breaths, locking molecules together,<p>

John's legs wrapped around him; locking of rhythm, locking of moment:  
>pulse-pull-rock-brace-thrust, locking of knees as he bucks,<p>

locking of speech and want and thought: _John John John  
>John<em>, locking of heart in place / in time / in him, unlocking of floodgates,

of warm, wet tears and hot, wet come, unfurling of shivers  
>through their bodies, locking in blood, locking as one.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This poem series is inspired by Khorazir's lovely pencil drawing, <em>Poisonous<em>, in which Sherlock studies beautiful, deadly flowers and plants. Many thanks to her for the wonderful inspiration.**

**Thanks for reading. I welcome your comments.**


End file.
